A Different Beginning?
by MistMagic93
Summary: A black mass has engulfed half of Tortall and is on it's way to Chorus. A different past alters the future. Alanna's chlidren travel into their mothers past to fix what has been broken.


_A little girl ran past her, her reddish blond hair flowing behind her. Following her in hot pursuit was a boy who must have been the girls' brother. They looked very much alike. The girl laughed at another boy who was behind her. He had much redder hair then the other two and looked a bit older. _

_ "Aly, you need to slow down a little." A voice said over had. Alanna couldn't see who was talking but the voice must have been talking to the girl since the child stopped running. The girl looked up and seemed to notice Alanna and stared at her. "Mama!" _

Alanna woke up with sweat dripping down her head. She sat up panting. The girl had looked straight at her. Some how she felt she knew the little girl in her dream.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Jon sat up and put his arms around her shoulders. They had been together for almost a year now. She wasn't sure about it but she felt she loved him.

"I had a dream. There was this little girl, and, well I felt like I knew her. She looked right at me and called me Mama."

"Sounds like you want to be a mother." He teased her.

"Jon, be serious! You know I don't plan on having children." She laid back down and sighed.

"I am being serious. You know I'd love to have you as my wife, and bear my children." He laid next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Jon." She whispered. She turned towards him.

"Shhh, go to sleep Alanna. That's a topic for another day."

* * *

"So Alan! Ready for the Ordeal?" Raoul sat next to Alanna at breakfast the next morning. No one knew her secret yet, and Alanna meant to keep it that way.

"Couldn't be more ready! Just glad that it's finally here." She stuffed another mouth full of porridge in her mouth.

"You look tired Alan. Staying up too late….?" Gary teased her.

"No, had a weird dream." She rubber her eyes and yawned. Jonathan sat on her right side, "You've been having a lot of those lately. Do you need to go see mistress Cooper?"

"Why go all the way down to the city when we have Baird right here?" Gary asked.

"She's a good friend. I'm helping business out when I go. Baird has enough people coming to him, he doesn't need one more and when it's only a bad dream."

Gary shook his head. "So Jon. What were you up to last night? Having a little fun?" Gary winked.

"No, just reading." His face turned a light shade of pink but otherwise looked calm.

"Must have been a pretty exciting book then." Raoul said.

"So, who wants to come down to see George today?" Alanna asked trying to get the subject dropped. They didn't need to know any more than they already did.

"I'm in!" Everyone said at once.

"Perfect, be down in the stables in an hour." Alanna got up and went back to her rooms.

* * *

"Jon, Alan, Raoul, Gary! What are you all doing here?" George bellowed as they stepped through the door frame of the Dancing Dove.

"Alan needed to see a healer. He's been having weird dreams." Gary said.

"Well, mother isn't here right now actually. She's visiting a patient in the next town, but please stay. I never see get time to visit with friends much anymore." George took his normal seat at the head of the building. Alanna and the others sat beside him and ordered their drinks.

"So what are these dreams you've been having?" George asked her.

"I'd rather not talk about them right now George."

Jon stood up and walked behind Alanna's chair. "George, you said you had something interesting to show us?" The men looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation between the two of them.

"Oh yes, Excuse us while I take these two up to my quarters." George said to the others, but they were more interested in talking to the barmaids.

"Let's go before they notice we're gone." Alanna whispered.

They walked up the stairs and into George's personal quarters. Once inside Alanna sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"These dreams will not go away George. I've been having the same one for weeks now. I keep seeing the same little girl, and every time she calls me 'Mama'. I don't know what to do about them."

George laughed, "looks like you're beginning to show a bit of your maternal side."

"George, that's not it at all, it's, it's well I don't know."

"That's what I tried telling her George but she wouldn't listen to me either." Jon sat back and sipped his ale.

"Alanna, what did the girl look like?" George asked.

"Well, she looked a lot like me, reddish blond hair, and the same nose. The older boy looked even more like me though."

"Hmmm, well, I've heard of people who have had dreams of the future. It's common with people with the gift."

"But that's the thing George, I don't plan on having kids, so how can that be my future?" As Alanna said that, she could feel her face turning as red as her hair. Both of these men were wanting to call her their own, now think that they had a chance. These dreams are causing more problems than she had thought.

"Well, it's still possible. You never know. For all you know, you could be married in a few years." Jon said his eyes serious.

"Who said I had to have been married to have these kids? Georges' mom has done just fine on her own." Alanna snapped.

Jon threw up his hands in surrender. George was the only one to speak up, "you know as well as I do that you want your kids to have both parents there."

She looked at George and sighed, he was right. He knew her better than even Jon did. He knew she wanted her kids (if she ever had them) to have a better childhood then she did.

Just then the windows flew open, slamming against the wall with such force portraits fell to the ground. The weather had changed drastically since they had arrived.

"I don't think you two should be going back to the palace anytime soon. Might as well camp out here till the weather dies down. Your friends have already left it looks like." George slammed the windows shut and secured it with a piece of wood.

"Might as well. Maybe you'll have another dream and will be able to tell us more." Jon said. He laid a few blankets on the ground and took off his shoes.

"Alanna, you can have the bed if you wish. Jon and I'll sleep on the floor." George took out a few pillows and a padded blanket.

"Sounds good to me. I hate sleeping on floors." Alanna climbed on the bed and sat up and watched as George and Jon settled in.

"You alright?" Jon asked he sat up, cross legged on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Get some sleep." She laid down and let sleep succumb her.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"Aly, be quiet. If she wasn't awake, she certainly is now."

"You both need to keep it down. You'll wake up all of them."

Alanna could make out three distinct voices above her. One girl and two boys, and one was named Aly. She opened her eyes and found three curious faces above her. It was the girl and the two boys from her dream, except they were older. More like the age she is now.

"I'm awake. But the more important question is, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Alanna sat up. She looked at the girl. She was very pretty. With a pert little nose and reddish blond hair she was definitely a court beauty. One of the boys could easily be her twin, the other one looked more like her. He had hazel eyes and bright red hair.

"Well, um, the details aren't that important. The real question is, are you Alanna of….. oh Alan, what was she called in younger years?"

"Trebond, Aly."

"Right, are you Alanna of Trebond?"

"I am, what's it to you?" Alanna glared at them. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Alanna, calm down, I let them in here. They came in the middle of the night. They explained everything to me. Listen to them. "George came into the room. He carried a tray full of food. He handed Alanna a bowl of porridge and sat down next to her on the bed. Jon followed in after him. He look like he had just been in a fight. He was red and refused to look Alanna in the eyes.

"Alright, well tell me what's going on." Alanna crossed her legs and listened to what the three strangers had to say.

"Well, how do we start? When a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" Aly started.

"Not like that Aly! Gods, just let me say it. Alanna, you're our mother." Said the oldest boy. "I'm Thom, this is Alan and Alianne. They are twins, I'm the oldest. I'm sure by the color of our eyes you can guess who our father is."

Alanna turned to George. He had a smirk on his face but didn't say anything. That's why Jon was upset. He wanted to marry Alanna, and now knows that that is never going to happen.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? I don't plan on having children, and I'd expect my children to have better manners." She eyed Aly. Aly glared at her and lifted her nose in the air avoiding her gaze.

"We, well, come from the future. The Gods sent us on a mission. We've come to show you what your life will be. If you follow the right path." Alan said quickly, "to be honest, we find it unsettling as well. We never dreamed that we would be meeting a younger version of our mother."

"Yeah, so you know how it is to meet the children that you've never had?" Alanna snapped.

"You will have us. That's the thing. Something or someone has disrupted the time stream to cause you to not have us." Thom interrupted. "We do not know how to help fix it but the Gods have chosen us to set things right."

Alanna looked at all three of them. They reminded her so much of herself. Full of fire and wanting to help others and in some cases help in situations that are too big for them to handle.

"Alright suppose I believed you, tell me about your lives. What's it like. What am I like?" Alan and Aly looked at each other. They smirked "you're one of a kind. You aren't the greatest mother but you certainly aren't the worst. You love us more than anything. You always knew how to make us feel better, if it was giving us treats, hugging us, or singing to us. You wanted nothing but the best for us. And even though we, I, didn't realize that at the time, I wouldn't have the life I have now if it weren't for you." Aly said. She actually looked as if she were about to cry.

"I sang to you?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, you sang to us all the time. As father puts it, your voice is uniquely you." Alan laughed. Alanna blushed. She never thought she would be a good mother. It was kind of embarrassing to have the two men that she might love in the same room.

"What else? Do I actually become a knight?" Alanna was on the edge. She had so many questions to ask.

"You become the kings champion and one of Tortalls best knight. Along with the second lady knight Keladry."

"There's another knight after me?" Alanna was ecstatic! She couldn't believe that there would be other girls after her.

"Yes. She is amazing! She is everything a lady knight should be; beautiful, smart, and kind." Alan said. His eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of Keladry.

"And if you hadn't noticed, Alan fancies himself in love with Kel." Aly said, she hit her brother in the back of the head bringing him out of his day dream.

"What was that for?!" Alan shouted. Aly laughed out right but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Something happens in the future. The kingdom is on the brink of destroying itself. We aren't sure what is happening or why it's happening but we know that if we don't stop it our future is, well, history." Thom sat down, his head in his hands. "If you don't come with us, then we're finished."

"You want me to come with you? What if I meet my future self. What will she think?"

"She already knows we are here. She says the damage to the time stream can't get much worse. So you two meeting is miniscule to what has already happened." Aly said. She took Alanna hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Please say you'll help us. We need all of you. Jon, George, and you."

Alanna looked at Aly. She looked so much like the little girl in the dream, except older. She really had no chose.

"Alright, I'll help you. Jonathon, George?" She turned to them. George shook his head as soon as she looked at him. Jon was still sulking, but slowly started to nod his head in agreement.

"Thank you! This means a lot. Well, um Thom you ready to get us back to our time?" Aly asked. Thom brought something out of his pocket, an amulet of some sort. He started to twist it around in his hand. As he twisted it a portal began to appear in front of them. Its blue hues hurt Alanna's eyes.

Thom held out his hand for Alanna, "you ready?" Alanna grabbed his hand and nodded. She was going to meet her future self.

She got to her feet and walked towards the portal. George and Jon right behind her. Aly and Alan walked right through as if it was no big deal. She took a deep breath and went in.

* * *

Alanna opened her eyes. She was in the court yard at the palace, this place at least hadn't changed much. But the castle itself had. The throne room which over looked the court yard was completely different.

"Is this it Aly?" Alanna asked her. Aly nodded. She pointed to the sky. It was dark, the clouds twisted around each other as opponents would in a ring. The red hue made the sky an almost sickening blood red. "Does the sky look normal to you?"

"No, it's scary."

"That's why you are here. If the sky looks scary to you, only imagine what Tortall itself looks like." Alanna shuddered. She hated thinking about her home being in ruins. Just then a little girl ran towards Aly.

"Momma!" Aly knelt down and scooped the young child in her arms. A closer look revealed that the little girl had Alanna's purple eyes. She was tan with dark brown hair. She held onto Aly for dear life.

"Mommy, we couldn't find you. Daddy has been gone for days. I'm scared!" The little girl held on tighter to Aly.

"It's alright Muri, I know you're scared. I know." Aly rocked her daughter in her arms. Calming the little girl down. Aly kissed Muri's forhead and continued rocking her as she talked to them.

"As you can tell, my daughter isn't the only one who is afraid. Muri, where's Grandma?" Aly asked her.

"She's talking to Uncle Numair and Grandpa. She had Aunt Daine watch us, but I kinda snuck away."

"Where is Grandma at? We need to talk to her."

"Oh, she's in the main hall." Aly laughed, she adjusted Muri to settle on her hip.

"You ready to meet her?" She asked, Alanna nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about it really. But she was here, so she might as well get it over with.

Jon came to stand at her side. "George and I will be at your side no matter what." Alanna felt relieved. She felt more at ease knowing that her friends would be there.

"Aly!" Aly turned around and a man with bright blue eyes and dark hair began walking towards them. He looked exactly like Jonathan.

"Roald! You're back from New Hope. How is Kel fairing at her post?" Roald stopped short when he noticed Jonathan. He looked between Aly and Jon as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Aly what is going on?" Roald asked her.

"The Gods wanted us to bring back our parents to help save our future. That's really the only way I can explain this." Muri squirmed in Aly's grip.

"Mommy, you're hugging me too hard."

"Sorry honey." She looked at Jonathan, "Jon, this is your son; Roald of Conte." Roald bowed as she introduced him. Jonathan stood frozen in his place.

"You're my son?" He finally asked. Roald nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"You have six children actually."

"Roald, I don't think that is the best thing to say at the moment." Aly said to him. Roald laughed.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later. You also have one grandchild. Kelsan; my son and my younger sister is well into pregnancy with her first."

Jon shook his head in disbelief, "this is very hard to believe. I'm sorry. I'm very confused right now."

"Whether you are confused or not, we need you." Aly said, she held out Muri to Jon, "would you mind holding her while Roald and I talk?" Jon took Muri. The girl smiled at him and hugged him.

"Looks like she likes you." Jon looked at the small child in his arms, she was falling asleep fast.

"I suppose so." Jon looked at Alanna his face unreadable. Alanna nodded at him and smiled.

Footsteps were heard coming from behind the group. They turned to find a young women about 5'10'' hurrying down the steps. She was pretty with short brown hair, and hazel eyes framed with long dreamers eyelashes. She raced toward the group. Alan stepped forward to meet her.

"Kel! You're here. Thank the Gods you are here." Alan said as they women known as Kel came closer.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun. How was your Ordeal? Raoul told me you came out pretty hazed."

"They weren't kidding when they said it was a hammer. I'm just glad it's over."

"Sad to say, that's it has only just begun Alan." Kel put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a lopsided grin. Alanna could definitely see why Alan was so taken with her.

Alan nodded, he turned towards the group and began the introductions.

"Kel these are the younger versions of Alanna, Jon, and George. " Kel took them all in. Her eyes stopping on Alanna the longest.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you can help fix whatever is going on. The king himself is unsure, and so far there aren't any ways to stop it. Alanna and Numair are creating a barrier around the palace as we speak."

"Who is Numair?" Alanna asked.

"He is a black robe. He is one of the most powerful sorcerers and one of your close friends. We call him Uncle Numy." Aly said as she came and joined the group. Roald had gone to talk to the guards.

"You mean my brother doesn't become the most powerful sorcerer?" Alanna asked. It had been Thom's dream, she knew he would stop at nothing to achieve it.

Aly and Thom looked at each other, a look Alanna couldn't place. "There is a reason why I am named after your brother." Thom said he put his hand on Alannas shoulder. Suddenly Alanna knew what had happened. He brother dies. A tear slid down her cheek.

"When?" She asks him.

"About two years' time. Give or take. We can't be more specific." Thom told her. Alanna nodded, of all the things she expected death of her twin was the last on the list.

"It's alright. I still have time with him then. When do we meet our other selves?" Alanna asked.

"How bout right now?" Alanna turned and found herself face to face with purple eyed, red haired women.

"You're…. you're me?" She asked. The other Alanna nodded. She had wrinkles that had not yet formed on her own face. She looked older but still the same.

"I hope I didn't upset you. Kel? What news do you bring from the front?"

"Seventy men have died in the past two days and there are still many unnamed. A black mass has engulfed half of Tortall and is still rampaging towards Chorus." Kel unsheathed her sword, "I am to ride out tonight and meet the Own at the edge of Chorus."

"Very well, there's still much to do. I still have to talk to Jon about the underground tunnels Daine and Numair put in." She shook her head. Her hair was streaked with silver, "things were simpler when I was younger." She smiled at Alanna, "don't grow old if you can help it." She walked towards her children and gave them each a hug. She took Muri from Jon and gave the child a kiss on the forhead.

"Aly, mark my words, your children will be ten times worse then you. I cannot wait for the day you come with your hair half pulled out and wrinkles along those eyes of yours."

"If you say so mother." Aly positioned Muri on her chest with the childs head on her shoulder, "I doubt they will be that bad."

Alanna laughed, "you said I was right once before, trust me, you'll be saying it again." Alanna winked, "ready to go Kel? We have your sergeant waiting for us."

"He isn't my sergeant." Kel said. She had a slight tint to her cheeks.

"Trust me darling, he's wishing he was yours." Kel shook her head and the two made their way to the stables where their horses were packed and ready to go.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No Flames thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

MistMagic


End file.
